Things Scorp knows for certain
by RescueRockRose
Summary: Scorp knows a lot of things that are 'Certain' shame Rose Weasley confuses him...    A story of quidditch, cluelessness and kissing people you really shouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

'Euurgh look who it is!' A mocking voice called; Scorpius lifted his blonde head to see Rose Weasley looking at him in utter disgust. He ran over and picked her up, twirling her round in the air,  
>'Oof' he groaned, clutching his back 'what have you been eating, Rose? Rocks?'<br>'Why?' She retorted 'are you missing a few from your head?'  
>Now, Rose Weasley was one of those extraordinary people, who managed to glare up at you with the same ferocity of someone triple their height and that was what she was doing now.<br>Scorpius looked down at her for a few moments before they both cracked into identical grins.  
>'I missed you Scorp!' She exclaimed hugging his waist, he looked down at his small red headed best friend and agreed, he had missed her too.<p>

_Scorp:_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. (What a ridiculous name)_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._

_Son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass._

_These are the things I know for certain._

_I never doubted my relation to my parents for it is easy to see us as a family. I have my father's pointed chin and blonde hair, and my mother's wide eyes. I suppose I know a lot more things that are 'certain' but is these I trust in the most. The journey to kings cross had been a confusing affair, there was my mother; fluctuating between her normal happy self, and worry about me leaving for school again. Whilst my father remained silent and solemn because merely the thought of kings cross brought back waves of unforgivable memories he would rather forget._  
><em>Looking out the window now, I saw Rose's family laughing and waving on the platform, I also saw my Mother laughing with Rose's mum and her Aunty Ginny.<em>  
><em>My Father gave Rose's Uncle Harry a curt nod and as he turned away I saw tears well in his eyes.<em>  
><em>'Come on Scorp!' Said Rose cheerfully, 'Put that last suitcase in our carriage and we'll go say goodbye, 'kay?'<em>  
><em>'Sure,' I said with a weary smile, I'd been up since the crack of dawn! I took Rose's hand and led her off the train so we could say our goodbyes.<em>  
><em>'I'll miss you Scorpius sweety!'<em>  
><em>'Mother! You're embarrassing me!' I smiled and she ruffled my hair. For once, I didn't have the heart to tell her to stop.<em>  
><em>I turned to my father who looked away and blinked rapidly before looking back at me with a stronger look in his eyes 'Scorpius, I...' The words caught in his throat, 'Scorpius, I'm proud of you.'<em>  
><em>'Thank you Father, remember I'll be home for Christmas, remember?'<em>  
><em>'Goodbye Scorpius,' and after father gave me a final hug I took Rose's hand, squeezed it, and walked onto the train.<em>

Scorpius and Rose talked late into the night until they both started to yawn,  
>'Scorp?' She yawned<br>'Yeah?' He asked with a lazy smile, she yawned again  
>'You're my best friend'<br>'Aw, you must be tired!' He joked, but he felt his heart beat faster  
>'It's true,' she whispered and lent her head on his shoulder and let the gentle rocking of the train ease her to sleep.<p>

_Scorp:_  
><em>Oh merlin, she's so...so close.<em>  
><em>I could do anything...? Kill her, kiss her? <em>  
><em>No stop it Scorp! She said it herself, your just best friends. <em>  
><em>I could... Draw on her face? Yes that's perfect! Just let my reach for my- <em>  
><em>I gradually slip into a mindless state in between dreamland and reality. <em>  
><em>Pictures of Rose flicker before my eyes, and slowly I ease my way into a restless sleep… <em>  
><em>My eyelids open, fast. <em>  
><em>I appear to have fallen asleep half way up an oak tree. <em>  
><em>But when I look beyond the dark golden leaves, all I can see is ocean. Using a branch to steady myself, I manage to stand up. A sharp wind catches my breath though, and I sit back down quickly. <em>  
><em>I can see Rose. <em>  
><em>She's still asleep; her back propped up against the tree trunk. 'Rosy!' I call up at her, laughing. She doesn't move, so I shout again but louder. <em>  
><em>Still, she doesn't seem to be conscious. 'Rose!' Shaking, and clutching the tree, I move slowly up to her branch. My head is spinning, and the sound of the water below me seems to be getting louder. <em>  
><em>Then I realise what I should of realised as soon as I saw the ocean; trees don't grow on water. <em>  
><em>Mindlessly, I begin to scramble up the tree. The water below me is getting closer, and for every metre I climb, the water does two. <em>  
><em>"Rose!" I yell, "Move!" But she still isn't awake, and I'm on her branch. <em>  
><em>I shout her name, shaking her shoulders. <em>  
><em>It's no use. <em>  
><em>The water is lapping at my ankles now, threatening to engulf me. <em>  
><em>In a final attempt to save Rose from drowning, I pick up her lifeless body and throw it over my shoulder. But I can't keep my balance on the thin branches. <em>  
><em>The water is moving up my body rapidly, and before I can register this strange series of events, the water is rushing into my mouth. I'm shouting, but no noise is coming out. I'm crying, but the tears sting my eyes.<em>  
><em>I'm drowning, and Rose is too.<em>  
><em>Then all the sounds I can hear fade away, and I'm left with darkness and silence.<em>  
><em>My eyes open.<em>  
><em>I panic for a moment, until I realise I'm where I was before my dream; with Rose's head resting against me. <em>  
><em>I look down at her, and instantly feel reassured. <em>  
><em>As long as I'm with Rose, I can forget everything bad.<em>  
><em> She's my ray of sunshine after a storm.<br>T__hen she smiles. Her eyes are still tightly shut, but the corners of her mouth have curved upwards slightly. _  
><em>She's probably having a good dream. And deep down inside, I really hope it's about me.<em>

_**Rose:**_  
><em><strong>'Wakey wakey!' I whispered brushing Scorp's hair from his face. I had woken up to find my head resting on Scorp's chest and his arm wrapped round my shoulder, he jumped awake and for a split second he looked... vulnerable? Protective? But immediately his face relaxed into a lazy smile. 'Hey Rosy Posy,' he grinned 'good morning!'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'You better get into your school robes' I said, gesturing to my attire. He blushed scarlet and waved towards the door of the carriage.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Well erm y'know... I'll be five minutes, yeah?'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Oh,' I said but then I grinned 'Come on, we haven't seen each other over a couple of weeks holiday and suddenly your too high and mighty to let me see you in your boxers!'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Rose! Go!' He snapped and fiercely opened the carriage door.<strong>_

_Scorp:_  
><em>'Rose!' I called 'I'm sorry!' But she was gone. What was wrong with me? What had changed? She was my best friend, she's seen my in my underwear before! What had happened to me over these past weeks?<em>  
><em>Where did this leave me and Rose?<em>

_**Rose:**_  
><em><strong>'Are you ok Rose?' called cousin Lily as I rushed passed, my face burning with the infamous 'Weasley blush'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Yeah!' I called 'Its nothing, Lily!' I continued my mad rush down the train, making a beeline for the shocked looking old lady with the sweet trolley, I needed a sugar hit. I returned later and somewhat nervously poked my head round the door where Scorp sat with his eyes closed and his fingers pressed to his temples.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Oh er hey,' I stuttered, Scorp looked up with a curious expression. 'Listen,' I said weakly 'I'm sorry I freaked, chocolate frog?'<strong>_  
><em><strong>He grinned 'Rose Weasley. You utter legend. Course I'll have one!'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Say please!' I smiled and threw it at his head.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'I surrender!' He yelled and covered his head to avoid more flying confectionery.<strong>_  
><em><strong>My heart soared, we were back on the right track.<strong>_

_Scorp:_

_A chocolate frog can potentially leave a nasty bruise..._

_Sometimes I don't believe I deserve a friend like Rose Weasley._

_These are the things I know for certain._

_After Rose decided she was bored of bombarding me with sweets it was nearly time to get off the train. Rose looked me up and down before moving over to pick half a liquorice wand out of my hair and straightened my tie, she looked me up and down again and winked_  
><em>'You'll do,' she said in her best un-impressed tone, I pulled an offended face,<em>  
><em>'How dare you!' I struck a pose 'Don't you mean: Scorpius Malfoy you are the most handsome person I have ever laid eyes on?'<em>  
><em>'Hey, I could say WAAAY worse, so don't push your luck!' She grinned and swiped at the back of my head as we walked off the train.<em>  
><em>'Merlin's beard, you're violent!' I exclaimed. She stuck her tongue out.<em>  
><em>'You love it,' she drawled, her eyes flashing with mischief.<em>  
><em>We were back on the right track.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**As we walk through the crowded corridors Scorp takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze whilst also guiding me towards the packed Great Hall. 'Look,' whispered Scorp and I squealed un attractively**_  
><em><strong>'Albus!'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Well hello down there Miss Weasley?'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Albus, Don't. You. Dare. '<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Hey don't make my come down there!'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Don't make me sorry I stopped you getting eaten by a hippogriff last year!'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Aw, I'm sorry, little buddy,'<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gave him a massive hug and the boys gave each other (manly) hugs and performed some complicated handshake. 'How come you weren't on the train, Al?' Scorp asked, obviously glad to have his the last third of our trio reunited.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'St Mungo's.' Albus replied, pulling a face, 'I got hit by a jinx and apparated here instead'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'You prat.' Said Scorp with a laugh, 'How the HELL did that happen?'. Albus grinned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Now that, my friends,is a story... But sadly not one I can tell in polite company...'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Whatever Albus... Glad to see you and by the way, I'm the tallest by far,' Scorp grinned. It was great Scorp and Cousin Al were such great friends and although he could annoy me, I loved hanging out with Albus too.<strong>_

_Scorp_

_I always liked Albus, scruffy, scatterbrained, an excellent violinist and Roses cousin! Who could make a better trio then us three?_

_We walked into the Great Hall and watched the sorting hat do its thing for a little while before Rose turned towards me and Albus, 'Were you nervous before your sorting?' She asked._  
><em>'Nah!' Said Albus cockily but then he paused 'Well a little I suppose...'<em>  
><em>'I wasn't,' grinned Rose,<em>  
><em>'Well you didn't need to be...' I winked 'Your a Weasley! The sorting hat is probably programmed to sort your family straight into Gryffindor!'<em>  
><em>'Yeah I wouldn't be surprised...' Grinned Albus.<em>

_**Rose**_

_**Scorp said a curious thing to me in the great hall,**_  
><em><strong>'You know I'm the only one in my family to ever be in a house other than Slytherin?' He said, looking at me, his wide eyes filled with an expression I didn't understand.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Hmm that's unusual,' I said carefully;<strong>_  
><em><strong>He laughed bitterly and looked at me and Al 'It's a bit more than unusual...' He grimaced,<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Well what do you mean?' Asked Albus with a puzzled half-smile.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Well...' He looked away 'You ever wonder why I'm so jealous of your family? My Mother and Father have committed the ultimate betrayal, how dare they produce a common Gryffindor?' He pulled a disgusted face, 'Were better off with out them anyway.'<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gasped aloud, I couldn't help it. I never knew!<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Scorp, mate...' Albus started awkwardly 'I'm sorry-'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'- its fine. I shouldn't have told you anyway.'<strong>_

_Scorp_

_I should NOT have said that_

_These are the things I know for certain._

_I looked over at my best friends, Rose had gone as red as her short curls and Al was looking sheepish with his hair sticking up at an even more insane angle. I felt awful to know that I'd upset them so much._  
><em>I turned away and pretended to concentrate on the speeches only to see that they'd finished and food was rapidly appearing, seemingly out of nowhere, on the long tables. I reached out and served some potatoes to Rose and Albus, 'Look, listen guys, I'm sorry, just forget it?'<em>  
><em>Albus looked at me solemnly<em>  
><em>'Scorp, I'm not a complete idiot.'<em>  
><em>And what's that supposed to mean?' I asked irritably ,<em>  
><em>'You should have told us!' Exclaimed Rose Indignantly, I took hold of her hand.<em>  
><em>'Rosy...?' I pleaded,<em>  
><em>'Don't you dare!' Retorted Rose, she seemed really shocked and upset, 'why did you never tell us? '<em>  
><em>Albus snorted into his soup,<em>  
><em>'Mate,' he grinned 'Believe me when I say, she's SUCH a Molly Weasley!'<em>

**Albus**

**Poor poor Scorp! First day back and he'd already got himself in trouble with Rose! After he had sighed for about the 75th time I turned to face him 'Come on Scorp! Spit it out!'**  
><strong>'Whaaa...?' He said, yawning.<strong>  
><strong>'What's the deal with you and little Miss Weasley?'<strong>  
><strong>He looked puzzled and sleepy.<strong>  
><strong>'Oh come on! She's my cousin, and YOU'RE my best friend! I just think I have the right to know!'<strong>  
><strong>'Know what? Nothings happened ok? She's my best friend, just like you!'.<strong>  
><strong>'Yeah?' I grinned 'Well in case you didn't notice I'm not a girl!'<strong>  
><strong>'Really? I never noticed.' Scorp remarked dryly before having to duck the pillow I'd thrown, 'Al? Do you think she'll stay upset at me?'<strong>  
><strong>'You? Nah she likes you too much! If it was me then yes, but you? No way mate!'<strong>  
><strong>Scorp's face became shamelessly cheery as he started to pull on his pyjamas<strong>  
><strong>'Well night then,' he said with a smile,<strong>  
><strong>'Night,' I replied before sinking gratefully into the soft cushions and duvets of my bed.<strong>  
><strong>'Al?' Scorp whispered 'why was she so shocked?'<strong>  
><strong>'Well...' I replied cautiously 'I suppose she was worried about you, she probably can't imagine why a family would behave like that, she's not cross she's confused why you never told us.'<strong>

_**Rose**_

_**Why did Scorp never tell us? I tossed and turned; slipping in and out of dreams, so beautiful then so dark, like a twisted and decayed fairy tale. I woke up in a sweat, to find my dorm deserted and a light covering of frost on the window. Pulling on my robes I tried to psyche myself up for apologising to Scorp, but first I need to sort something out, the Malfoy's are not spending christmas alone again.**_

_**Scorp tried to hide his head as Rose walked in, oblivious to the fact Al was pointing at him and waving Rose over in large over-exaggerated gestures much to the rest of the tables silent hilarity.**_  
><em><strong>'Scorp I can see you.' She remarked dryly,<strong>_  
><em><strong>'She's got an awful lot of authority for someone so small,' commented Alicia Bell with a laugh 'She'll be rivalling my place as quidditch captain!' Albus grinned and 'high-fived' her.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Scorpy I'm sorry!' Said Rose, whilst Al and Alicia exchanged mock-horrified look and shook with laughter. Rose gave Scorp a hug and a light kiss on the cheek, Al winked at him and Scorp blushed to the roots of his blonde hair<strong>_

_Scorp_

_I walked back up to the common room with Albus and soon as we were out of earshot of any teachers I confronted him;_  
><em>'You git!' I exclaimed 'Way to make things awkward!'<em>  
><em>'Yeah sorry, anyway, that Alicia Bell is really hot isn't she?'<em>  
><em>'Whoa Al! Its our first proper day back, easy tiger!'<em>  
><em>'Yeah I know but its just like phwoaar, SOMEONE got fit over the holidays!<em>  
><em>I looked at Albus with his easy confidence and lazy charm, of course he could get her. But although they got on like a house on fire, Alicia was quidditch captain and quite a bit older than him, but I had the sense not to tell him that it might not be that easy... Don't get me wrong, Albus isn't a big headed guy, he's just very optimistic<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Al  
>I had been driving Rose and Scorp mad with tune that was firmly branded onto my brain; I hummed it, I sang it, I played on my violin.<br>'Albus! If you play that once more I will stick your violin bow UP YOUR NOSE.'  
>Grumbled Rose and I quickly shielded my violin,<br>'Don't touch Ethel!'  
>Scorp snorted<br>'You named your violin Ethel?' He asked incredulously, then he smirked 'I thought it would be something like, I dunno...Alicia?' I blushed scarlet,  
>'You git!' I yelled and threw a cushion at him which he calmly ducked, 'Whoah! Easy Albus! You wouldn't want me to injure you before todays quidditch trials?' I sat bolt upright. Tonight. Quidditch. Alicia!<br>'Aw bless you!' Teased Rose, 'Your all in a kerfuffle about seeing Alicia!'  
>'Stop it ok! She's just my friend! Like you and Scorp!' Now it was their turn to blush as I ran up the steps to grab my kit.<strong>

**I like being a Gryffindor.  
>Dad says there used to be a lot of prejudice about different houses; Slytherins were evil and Hufflepuffs were constantly under-estimated, can you imagine!<br>All those old stereotypes have pretty much broken down, I mean I'm in Gryffindor and I don't feel that brave and I know Hufflepuffs that are excellent at magic and truly courageous! And some of the nicest people I know are Slytherins!  
>But like I said I enjoy being in Gryffindor but a few people think I'm going to be some great hero like Dad, as if!<br>If I was truly brave I would be kissing Alicia right now.  
>I have friends in all the houses so I'm constantly visiting other common rooms, Ravenclaw's common room is all blue with silver stars, Hufflepuff's is very airy and full of sunshine, and Slytherin's probably used to be quite scary, its down in the dungeons but now its brighter because the stone floor is covered in cushions and rugs and Dads mate Dean Thomas did some wonderful paintings which now hang from the stone walls.<strong>  
><strong>I wish I had more time to get ready, I know its only quidditch but it wouldn't hurt to look a bit smarter!<strong>

**I wish I was brave enough to be kissing Alicia right now.**

_**Rose**_

_**Bless Al, he's got himself in such a state! I've never seen him so besotted with anyone before, but he's not going to be any good as a chaser if he's mooning over Alicia all the time. Scorp's a chaser as well, but I don't see much of them during the game because I'm at the other end of the pitch being keeper. I felt very cheerful walking down to the pitch with Scorp and Al, it seemed as though we were the first ones to arrive.**_  
><em><strong>'Hey there guys!' Called Alicia brightly 'How are you all?'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'We're good thanks,' Smiled Al and the two of them got chatting as I tied my boots up tight and Scorp paced over the hard ground, trying to warm up.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Guys?' called Alicia, walking towards us, the wind tousiling her black hair.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Let's just say you guys are 'very likely' to get a place on the team...' She winked 'But we need two beaters.'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Sorry I'm late!' gasped a tall italian looking boy with shaggy dark hair, running across the pitch.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Hey Tom!' yelled the boys giving him hugs and hand-shakes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Rose, you know Tom right?' Scorp grinned<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Not really, but pleased to meet you Tom,' I smiled,<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Hi, Rose!' He beamed, 'I've heard lots about you from these two,' he gestured at Scorp and Al.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Is that good or bad?' I asked, eyeing Al warily, who knows what Al could have been saying?<strong>_  
><em><strong>He laughed and crinkled his nose 'That's good, don't worry!' He assured me.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_Scorp_

_Hogwarts is my home._  
><em>I have amazing friends.<em>

_These are the things I know for certain._

_I watched Rose out of the corner of my eye._  
><em>I watched her laughing triumphantly.<em>  
><em>I watched her short hair ruffle in the breeze.<em>  
><em>I watched her feathery eye-lashes brush against cheeks.<em>  
><em>I watched her eyes sparkle with happiness.<em>  
><em>I don't know when I started to watch Rose Weasley, just like I don't know when I started to think of Al as a brother to me.<em>  
><em>Its funny how things turn out, I knew that when we first met she immediately distrusted me, I remember when I first became friends with Albus and she used to eye me warily.<em>  
><em>Then one day I finally made contact with her in the form of a scribbled note:<em>  
><em>'Hey Red,'<em>  
><em>I remember her shooting me a look of disgust,<em>  
><em><strong>'Don't call me Red. And what do you want anyway, Malfoy?'<strong>_  
><em>That was what threw me. I had no idea why I wanted, why I needed, to talk to her.<em>  
><em>'A chat?'<em>  
><em><strong>'Do you know what Malfoy? Nothing you can do will annoy me anymore.'<strong>_  
><em>I smirked,<br>'I feel I've been issued a challenge...'  
><em>_**'You're a git Malfoy.'**__  
>And just to confuse she sent another note,<br>__**'Why does Albus even hang around with you?'**__  
>I grinned and sent one back,<br>'My wit and charm? My charismatic good looks? My dry, sarcastic sense of humor? Take your pick...'  
>She rolled her eyes and another note landed on my desk,<br>__**'Yeah, you were right about the sarcastic bit...'**__  
>I stifled a laugh,<br>'Are you implying I'm not Witty, charming, good looking etc?'  
><em>_**'Take a wild guess, prat. '**_

_**Rose**_

_**'Aliiice!'**__  
><em>_**'I'm trying to stop it!'**__  
><em>_**Alice Longbottom was desperately prodding the small dark cloud, that was levitating above our desk, with her wand. I quickly scooped all of our books away from the steady drip-drop of the tiny black cloud. **__  
><em>_**A scrap of parchment floated lazily towards our desk, I caught it in my hand and grinned - a note from Scorp!**__  
>'Hellooooo, over there! What's the weather like in your neck of the woods?'<br>__**'Are you kidding, me?'  
>Scorp shot me a confused look.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'It's raining - literally. Did you not notice?'<strong>_  
><em>'Oh. So it is!'<em>  
><em><strong>I looked round at Scorp who was sitting next to Tom, they both winked at me and I rolled my eyes. Another note landed on my desk:<strong>_  
><em>'Before you ask; we both had something in our eyes. Probably snowflakes.'<em>  
><em><strong>I sent one back:<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Snowflakes?'<strong>_  
><em>'Yeah I know you were distracted by our good looks but we managed to get it snow. HA! WE WIN!'<em>  
><em><strong>'Excuse me while I go talk to my rain cloud...'<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_Scorp_

_I could feel something hitting my face._  
><em>'Stop it.' I mumbled, but the thing hit my face again.<em>  
><em>I woke up to the truly terrifying site of Rose Weasley beating me with a pillow.<em>  
><em>I made a strange yelping noise and pulled the covers up to my neck.<em>  
><em>'For goodness sake Scorp, get up!'<em>  
><em>'Whatdoyouwant?' I mumbled<em>  
><em>'Quidditch match! Now!' She barked before turning to Albus and began to hit him repeatedly with the pillow.<em>  
><em>'Bloody hell!' Al cried as he awoke with a start.<em>  
><em>'Be thankful its not cold water!' She told him grimly.<em>  
><em>'How did you get in...?'<em>  
><em>'Climbed the stairs! What do you think?'<em>  
><em>'Yeah, well if you try and get into the girls dorms...'<em>  
><em>'Excuse me?' Rose asked sharply.<em>  
><em>Al blushed 'Never mind.'<em>  
><em>'Whassgoingon?' Tom asked as he sat up, he saw Rose, realised he was topless and his olive cheeks blushed.<em>  
><em>'Oh yes, I suppose you best get up as well.' Rose said distractedly before hitting Al with the pillow again 'Don't you dare go back to sleep you lazy git!'<em>  
><em>'Rose? I think we're all awake now. Do you mind leaving? We'll meet you on the pitch.' I told her - quite diplomatically in my opinion.<em>  
><em>'If you DARE go back to sleep, woe betide you! You'll regret it! I'll...I'll...I'm not sure what I'll do but it'll be nasty! Mark my words!' And with that she turned on her heel and left.<em>  
><em>Tom scratched his head and looked round 'Well, wasn't that something?'<em>

**Al**

**The three of us loped down to the quidditch pitch to find Alicia, Rose, my brother James and my cousin Roxanne all waiting on the pitch, they all smiled as we walked over.**  
><strong>'Hey guys, come over here.' Alicia waved. 'Todays the first match of the season and we're against Hufflepuff. Although they're a very strong team they're missing their strongest member.'<strong>  
><strong>'Dom!' I whispered to James and he nodded.<strong>  
><strong>Alicia overheard 'Yeah Dom. She was a great asset to their team. Do you know what happened to her? It wasn't her knee again?'<strong>  
><strong>I winced at the memory of cousin Dom's knee injury and the uncertainty of whether she'd ever recover and the deep spiral of depression it sent her into.<strong>  
><strong>'It's not her knee, her knee is fixed.' Rang out Roxanne's calm rich voice.<strong>  
><strong>'No. It's not her knee.' Rose agreed 'She injured her neck falling from a horse. She'll be back on a broom for the christmas holidays.'<strong>  
><strong>'Well, we best beat them now before they get her back!' Alicia finished firmly.<strong>

**The stands started to fill up and Alicia and the Hufflepuff captain shook hands cheerfully enough.**  
><strong>The match was going pretty well and too my surprise Dom was commentating!<strong>  
><strong>'NOOOO! This is terrible! That's Gryffindor taking the quaffle from Hufflepuff! Wait... What do you mean? I'm not being bias! I'm telling how it is Professor! Oh and that's Rose to - erm... What's his name? Oh Merlin's beard! I'm sorry guy with the quaffle! Hey, hey Jack what's his name?... Oh ok thanks! Ok so that was Rose to Tom - sorry Tom! And oh Tom shoots and he scores!' 80-60 to Gryffindor!'<strong>

**I grinned and mouthed 'Congratulations!' at Tom who smiled and flew away.**  
><strong>I heard the crowd laugh, Dom had just made some sarcastic remark I didn't quite catch.<strong>  
><strong>I felt my blood run cold as the crowd mood rapidly change. I whipped round to see something falling to the ground.<strong>  
><strong>Rose made a pained sound<strong>  
><strong>'Scorp!' she abandoned the hoops and started a steep nose-dive towards the ground.<strong>  
><strong>'Stop play!' Dom shouted through the mega-phone, sounding panicked.<strong>  
><strong>Alicia and the Hufflepuff captain pursued Rose with me Tom, James and the rest of the team following them.<strong>  
><strong>We all hit the ground I finally saw Scorp, battered and bloody.<strong>  
><strong>'Scorp? Scorp!' I couldn't comprehend that my best friend was lying there.<strong>  
><strong>'What happened to him?' Tom asked, his face ashen.<strong>  
><strong>'We don't know.' Alicia whispered.<strong>  
><strong>Tom squeezed Rose's hand 'Rose?' he whispered 'Rose are you ok?'<strong>

**_Rose_**

**_This couldn't be real._**  
><strong><em>It can't be.<em>**  
><strong><em>That isn't Scorp- that isn't my best friend lying there.<em>**  
><strong><em>I felt someone squeeze my hand and heard someone else making a harsh pained noise, it took a while for me to realise that it was me.<em>**  
><strong><em>The wall of shock and denial crumbled and I dropped to the ground in horror shaking Scorp's lifeless body my throat raw from suppressing tears.<em>**  
><strong><em>I felt arms wrap around me and pull me away and Tom whispered into my hair 'Stop. You'll hurt him more Rose.'<em>**  
><strong><em>Scorp was carried away and I stepped away from Tom. Al and Alicia realised they we're holding hands and they both let go awkwardly and blushed.<em>**  
><strong><em>Alicia addressed the small crowd<em>**  
><strong><em>'Ok guys, there's not much we can do now, all go get showered and then we'll find out about Scorp, ok?'<em>**  
><strong><em>And both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor turned towards the changing rooms<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

'C'mon,' Tom said softly, holding out his hand, 'It's our turn.'  
>Rose sighed softly and closed her eyes, preparing herself for what she would soon see; Her best friend mangled in a hospital bed. She slowly rose from her hard, plastic chair and took Tom's hand, purely for moral support.<br>When they had reached Scorp's door, Rose was so glad that she had hold of Tom as she felt as is she could collapse at any moment. She hadn't even spoken to anyone about Scorp since the accident. To make it all worse, she hated hospitals.

_Scorp._

_Slowly, I can feel my eyelids closing. But I'm too exhausted to resist, so I let myself fall again into the non-existent world where I go when I sleep._

_I'm racing through I forest, tripping often, and struggling to get back up. My movements are sluggish, and I know that whatever I'm running from isn't far behind. I skid on a pile of dry leaves, and lie helplessly on the forest floor. Suddenly, Rose is everywhere: in front of me, behind me. She's smiling and laughing, and telling me to get back up, pulling at my sleeves and ruffling my hair._

_Then I'm in a different world completely. An aquarium. Great golden fish swim in the water, tickling me with their fins. They want to play with me, so I try to swim after them. But when I move, my feet sink into the sand. The fish are beckoning me to follow as they swim away, but slowly I can feel myself disappearing into the seabed._

_And then I'm choking. The water that I could easily breath in before is now filling my lungs. I can feel myself drowning, the same way I could in my last dream, but this time I am emotionless. And as the sand pulls me into darkness and reality, I try to accept that it doesn't get any better than this._

_**Rose**_

_**I couldn't help it. I just welled up at the sight of him. He was just ...well, broken.**_  
><em><strong>His grin was missing and his blue eyes had been replaced by dull, grey eyelids.<strong>_  
><em><strong>He was just a shell.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I knelt down by his bedside and took his hand in mine, silent tears dripping from my nose. An awkward situation for most, yet Tom knew exactly how to comfort me. He knelt down by my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I buried my face in his shoulder as my tears began to soak into his woolen jumper. The scent of Tom's sweet breath soon reached me as he was whispering words of comfort into my ear and, despite the situation, I couldn't help but breathe it in as deeply as I could. I sneaked a gaze up at Tom and, much to my embarrassment, discovered that he was doing the very same, but down at me. He gave me a soft and sympathetic smile. What happened next took me by surprise; it was a nice surprise. Tom's arms cocooned me in a sturdy embrace as he lent forward and let his soft lips briefly come into contact with mine in a short and sweet little peck<strong>_.

_Scorp_

_I had the strangest feeling that I needed to escape. The strangest feeling that there was something so precious, that I knew I had to use all my strength to wake up from this strange little dream world._  
><em>The light seared right through my closed eyelids and my whole body painfully protested, it rose like a scarlet wave before dropping into razor fine shards agony. Yet something stopped me from slipping into the non-reality of where I was before, something precious.<em>  
><em>Although my eyelids felt as heavy as lead I struggled against myself to open them.<em>  
><em>I waded helplessly through the impossibly bright light flooding into my eyes until I saw her.<em>  
><em>The reason I opened my eyes.<em>  
><em>Rose.<em>  
><em>Kissing...Tom?<em>  
><em>That should be me.<em>  
><em>I gripped onto her hand as I let the non-reality wash over me again.<em>  
><em>And for that I was grateful.<em>

**_Rose_**

**_**All too** soon Tom had pulled away and resumed his original position, knelt beside me. I felt a twitch in my right hand and I looked down immediately to discover that I still had hold of Scorp's left hand._**  
><strong><em>'Scorp!' I jumped up and gently shook his shoulders, willing him to wake up, 'Scorp! Are you there? Come on, I know you're in there!' He remained like a statue. There wasn't even a flicker of a smirk upon his lips; The smirk that always appears when he pretends to be asleep.<em>**  
><strong><em>All of a sudden there was a sharp tap on the door 'Time's up! Even the unconscious need their rest!' Came a shrill voice from the hallway.<em>**  
><strong><em>I sighed disappointedly and made my way to the door.<em>**  
><strong><em>'There's always next time.' Tom reminded me; I wasn't sure whether he was referring to the kiss or not. Was I reading too far into this?<em>**  
><strong><em>I left the room, not being reassured that Scorp was going to be alright. If anything, I was more confused and anxious than ever when I left that room.<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

_Scorp:_

_I seem to be relying on smell quite a bit recently._  
><em>You see, I mainly kept my eyes closed whilst I lay in the hospital bed, not wanting to see or speak to anyone except the nurse. Gryffindor? Pah! I was a coward.<em>  
><em>So, as cruel as it was, whenever I smelt the smell of Tom, Al or Rose I pretended to be asleep. Which gave me a long time to ponder the fact that I have really nice smelling friends?<em>  
><em>Seriously, I wonder what I smell like because all three of my friends have very distinct scents. They all smell clean, but it's easy to tell who's who. Tom smells sort of spicy, Al smells like trees and Rose... Well Rose smells bloody fantastic.<em>  
><em>And in a weird way it's sort of nice just being able to lie there and breathe in the smell of her... Oh Merlin what the Hell's happening to me? I'm going utterly mad. You can do a lot of thinking whilst pretending to be asleep, and I came up with another list of things I know for certain.<em>

_Things I know for certain:_  
><em>Al smells like grass and trees and quidditch.<em>  
><em>Tom smells of spices.<em>  
><em>Rose smells of...just herself...<em>  
><em>Tom kissed Rose.<em>  
><em>Rose kissed Tom.<em>  
><em>And I am completely and utterly jealous.<em>

_And, um, that's where I have to stop before things get slightly inappropriate and very embarrassing..._

_Oh holy shit. Here comes Al, If I lie still..._  
><em>"Man up!"<em>  
><em>What? Just lie still Scorp, you're asleep remember.<em>  
><em>"Scorp! I know you're awake! Scorp, it's just me - Al, so stop being such an arse!"<em>  
><em>Looking warily through 'closed' eyes, I saw that it was just Al.<em>  
><em>Opening my eyes I was promptly hit round the face with a pillow.<em>  
><em>"Sorry..." I told him sheepishly.<em>  
><em>"S'alright." He grinned,<em>  
><em>"How did you know I wasn't asleep anyway?"<em>  
><em>"When you're really asleep you make weird snuffling noises." Al informed me, sitting down on the bed. "So I knew you've always been faking it. Why's that though?"<em>  
><em>I waved my hand vaguely before pointing at Al's bulging satchel, "Hey, mate, what's in there?"<em>  
><em>"Oh! Peace offering from the Hufflepuffs, they felt guilty." He handed me a large bar of Honeydukes chocolate.<em>  
><em>"Hufflepuffs are too nice for their own good." I grinned, breaking him off a piece.<em>  
><em>"Thanks." He said taking the chocolate. He pulled a card from his bag "This is from the Gryffindor quidditch team."<em>  
><em>"Why couldn't they have got my chocolate as well?" I pretended to pout.<em>  
><em>Al laughed, "Just read it, you spoilt sod."<em>  
><em>Opening up the card I saw that everyone on the team had written a little message. My vision blurred a little when I saw Rose's;<em>

_'Hurry up and get better soon you great prat! I missing you! Love ya, Rose xxxxx'_

_"Ooh Al, look at Alicia's! 'Dear Scorp, missing you lots, get well soon. Love Liss xxx'" I teased, trying to stop my self from over-analyzing Rose's message._  
><em>Al nearly choked on his chocolate "It does not say that!"<em>  
><em>"What? Jealous?"<em>  
><em>Al made a grab for the card, "Give it here!"<em>  
><em>"Al, I'm kidding!" I laughed, "Don't worry. She's all yours."<em>  
><em>Al smirked at me "I know. And anyway I'm planning on getting waaaay more than three kisses."<em>  
><em>Speaking of kissing... "Al? Does Tom fancy Rose?"<em>  
><em>Al was still lost in his Alicia-themed daydreams, "Hmm? Sorry, what?"<em>  
><em>"Are Tom and Rose dating?"<em>  
><em>"I don't think so," Al frowned "Why?"<em>  
><em>I took a deep breath "Because, when they last came to visit... They kissed." I mumbled the last two words.<em>  
><em>"Seriously? That's cute, I guess."<em>  
><em>Ok, not the reaction I was hoping for.<em>  
><em>I shifted awkwardly, "Yeah..."<em>  
><em>"What's up with you?" Al asked, curiously.<em>  
><em>"I guess I'm a little jealous..." I blurted out, before blushing furiously.<em>  
><em>Al's eyes widened in shock "I have been asking you for ages whether you like Rose, why have you never said anything before?"<em>  
><em>"I didn't realise!"<em>  
><em>"Well, tough shit." Al's voice took on a steely tone. "Tom is our friend and you will not ruin this for him."<em>  
><em>"What the hell? I'd never do something like that!" I said defensively.<em>  
><em>"Hey! If anyone should be angry it's me!" Al retorted "You've been pretending to be asleep every time I visit, you lied about liking Rose and now you get all pissy because she's found someone that's not you! You thought you had some moronic 'claim' on her? You're really living up to your name aren't you?"<em>  
><em>"And what would that be?" I growled, furious.<em>  
><em>"A spoilt, son of a family of dark wizards!" Al yelled. Then the normally relaxed and tolerant boy clamped a hand of his mouth in horror before running out.<em>


End file.
